


Clothes Make The (Wo)man

by GotTheSilver



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 15:57:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotTheSilver/pseuds/GotTheSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "Avengers, any, tuxedo".</p>
<p>Natasha doesn't wear formal dresses any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clothes Make The (Wo)man

Natasha doesn't have formal dresses in her wardrobe. Formal dresses were for work, for wearing a persona that was never really her. When she wore them, it was to get information, secrets, play one of many marks. Natasha never wore the dresses because she wanted to. But now life has changed. Less a part of SHIELD, more a part of The Avengers. Home is no longer a series of anonymous apartments, but a suite in Stark Tower. And now she has obligations - a dinner for the Maria Stark Foundation. It's been made clear that attendance is not optional, and Natasha doesn't mind that at all. Anything that encourages Tony Stark's philanthropic side is something Natasha is firmly in favour of. Still, any dress she can think of brings back a memory she doesn't want to be reminded of. A foot length teal dress makes her remember a Bulgarian scientist with kind eyes. A black slit dress brings to mind the shattered face of a woman in Kazakhstan. A strapless powder blue number will only ever be associated with an English diplomat in Spain. Natasha can't bring herself to put on a dress like that again.

-

"Where's 'Tasha?" Clint asks as he walks into the main living room.

"She said she'd be down in a min - huh." Tony looks at the doorway, his head cocked to one side, a grin on his face.

Natasha raises an eyebrow as she walks into the room. "Yes, Stark?"

"At the risk of losing my balls - which I am quite attached to by the way, you look good Ms. Romanov."

Natasha smiles just a little and adjusts her bow tie. She takes the arm Clint offers her and follows Tony and Steve to the elevator. She glances at herself in the mirror, straightens her waistcoat and knows she made the right choice. Natasha doesn't do formal dresses any more, it's not who she is. Natasha does tuxedos, it's who she wants to be.


End file.
